ROBO Reprogrammed/Pitch
ROBO Reprogrammed is the long-awaited remaster of the hit NES title ROBO. Though it's been rereleased on various platforms, this game for the Nintendo Switch is a complete overhaul of the platforming classic, complete with an entirely new look and engine, as well as some bonus content. For the first time ever, get your promotion in glorious HD! Artistic Overhaul Though the series had its roots in sprites, ROBO Reprogrammed gives the game a completely fresh coat of paint. Every element of the game is handrawn, as opposed to having 3D models. ROBO, his accomplices, and most enemies get a jump into an artstyle reminiscent of modern western cartoons. As such, they are fully animated and highly expressive. The squash and stretch technique of animation is very heavily used. As for bosses, they are drawn in an anime style, complete with detailed shading and animation. This clash of style with the main character serves for some comedic cutscenes, as well as an easy way to differentiate bosses from regular enemies or background elements. In addition, each boss receives a fully animated transformation scene before their battle begins. Most other miscellaneous elements, such as the menus, backgrounds, and minigame assets, are sprited. Co-Op Hand your friend a Joycon to play together! The story mode only allows up to two players, but party mode lets you play with up to 4 players! In Co-Op Play, you can form a Robo Totem with double the attack power. As a downside, you're twice the height of a regular Robo, so it'll be much easier to get hit. Optional Bosses *'Finian', Head of Financing - Finian sits atop a tall medieval tower, throwing golden bombs at ROBO, as well as money shirukens. Your goal is to headbutt the bombs back at Finian. *'Sandra', Head of Human Relations - Sandra wields a megaphone, which she can use to summon Sigma Corp. employees to form massive human weapons. Hammers, swords, golf balls, you name it. You'll have to knock the megaphone out of her hands, but it won't be as easy as it sounds. *'Alexander', Head of Security - Alexander honestly doesn't realise he's fighting ROBO. He stands at one end of a room, guarding a door. You'll have to make your way through a labyrinth of lasers in what is described as the most difficult platforming section of the game. All the while, security guards will be chasing you down. Once you get to the end, land on Alexander's head to defeat him. Vending Machines Vending Machines can be found in every other level. These will give ROBO special sodas to power him up temporarily, in exchange for bolts. Each flavour drink has a different passive effect, but you can only consume one at a time. How does ROBO drink these? Uh, good question. Party Mode New minigames have been added to the Party Mode. In addition, this mode allows you to earn costumes for ROBO and the gang to wear in the main Story Mode. *'Fruit Basket' - Sort fruits into the correct baskets by tilting the Joycon controller. If you get a rock, shake your controller to knock it off. Putting fruits in the wrong basket or rocks in any basket will cause your boss to get mad, and you'll get a pay cut, meaning you'll get less points. *'Space Corps' - Take part in an old-school Space Invaders style shooter! Tilt the Joycon to move left and right, and press any of the buttons to fire. Hold them to charge a shot, or press the shoulder buttons to quickly dodge to the side. *'Scrub Scrub Revolution' - As you clean the floor, press the buttons as they appear onscreen in sync with the music! The better you are, the cleaner your floor will be!